Gohan At OSHS
by SaiyanSlayerNaruto
Summary: Gohan goes to OSHS 7 years after the Cell Games. He will make new friends and meet up with old ones ,but not only with friends but enemies as well.


I'm going for 800 to 1,000 word chapters to for this Fic, so I'll be trying to make it as detailed as possible.

* * *

'thoughts'

 _FlashBacks_

* * *

"GohanGohanGohanGohanWakeupI'mhungryandmomsaysIcan'teatunlessyourdownstairs." says Gohan's younger hyperactive saiyan brother. (Translation: Gohan Gohan Gohan Gohan Wake up I'm hungry and mom says I can't eat unless you're downstairs.)

The Older saiyan put on a gi similar to his father's but without the symbols and groggily walked down stairs to eat some breakfast. "Mom why do I have to go to school I already know everything they have to teach there." Gohan asked. Gohan was already really smart because of all the things his mom shoved down his trought as a child.

"SON GOHAN YOU WILL GO TO SCHOOL, AND YOU ARE NOT GOING TO LEARN YOU ARE GOING TO MAKE FRIENDS." Chi Chi yelled "AND WHERE ARE THOSE CLOTHES THAT I BOUGHT FOR YOU YOU LOOK LIKE A HOODLUM." Chi Chi was always a bit loud so Gohan and Goten got used to it but for other people it will be a surprise.

"Mom with the test scores I got people will think I'm a nerd and I won't be able to make friends." Gohan replied "So if I don't wear these clothes you would have wasted your money on school." Gohan couldn't lie for his life he had aced his entrance exam so people probably thought he was a nerd if he wore the clothes his mom had purchased for him.

* * *

3mins Later

Gohan was flying out the door (Literally) and off to school. The whole trip took about 2 minutes considering he would create a sonic boom if he had gone full speed. He found a nice dark alleyway to Land and ran off in search of the school he would be attending Orange Star High School in Satan City. (A/N: the gold fighter won't appear until later on in the story because I think it will be good for the plot if it was later on.)

* * *

6mins later

Gohan entered school for the very first time and was astounded by the amount of kids attending the school. He was walking down the hall in search of the classroom listed on his schedule when he bumped into a girl that was around 5'3'' and she fell on the ground. "Hey new kid watch where you're going if you don't you could hurt yourself or people around you." She said "Oh no I need to get to class" and then she darted off toward her class.

Gohan had found the class where he was suppose to be and he knocked on the door. "Ah class you are having a new student today. His name is Son Gohan and he scored perfect scores on the entrance exam I think that you could learn a lot from him." The teacher said, on cue Gohan walked into the room. ores on the entrance exam I think that you could learn a lot from him." The teacher said, on cue Gohan walked into the room.

"Great just what we need another ne-" a jock was about to say until he was seen walk through the doors. Instantly the murmers of "nerd" and "geek" stop as everyone saw the figure that stood in front of the class. He was tall with Black hair and Black eyes with well defined muscles.

"Like you heard my name is Son Gohan. My interests are swimming, fishing, and martial arts." Gohan stated. He started to train in martial arts after his father Son Goku Died at the Cell games. _"Ha Ha Ha I've beaten you Gohan, I will blow up and take the entire planet with you." Cell maniacly laughed. Right then Goku used instant transmition right infront of Cell._

 _"You did well, I'm proud of you son" Goku said as he used instant transmition away from earth._

"Well you may sit where ever you'd like." The teacher stated "By the way my name is Mr. Jones." Gohan started to survey the room to see if there were any open seats left considering the fact he didn't want to bardge in on anyone.

"Yohoo Gohan sit up here" A blonde girl called.(A/N: Erasa isn't going to be a ditzy blonde in this Fic. I don't like how in the anime and/or in fics she is always clueless unless it comes to boys or gossip. ) Gohan walked up to where the girl was and sat into the empty seat she was signaling for him to sit down in. "Hi my name is Erasa With an E" said Erasa "and these are my friends Sharpner and Videl."


End file.
